Eden
by crazey logic 13
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic story! Eden is a young girl , on the run with her 5 friend Marcus, Rachelle, Mary, Loretta, and Adican! they live in a different relam so there is magic and more. i know the summary is bad but its a good story , please read.


_**Eden**_

"Eden! Eden!... EDEN!"

"What … what is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes, only to see Mary holding a candle in one hand and with her other she was shaking me awake. Her long black hair was tangled into a pony tail, her usual calm blue eyes were bulging out with fear, and she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"It's … her" she didn't need to give a name for me to know what she was talking about. Suddenly my blood went cold. And fear grabbed my mind. "She is coming, she is less than 5 minutes away!" tears began to fill her eyes. "What will we do?"

I jumped out bed, already dressed, and grabbed, black bag that sat on the nightstand. "Wake the others, and hurry, tell them to get in my room immediately" she nodded in understanding and ran out the door.

I opened the closet door, and grabbed my black cloak and boots. And pushed the rug up from the floor and open the trap door.

Just as I asked Mary went and had everyone in my room in less than 2 minutes. I looked at my five companions, my friends.

Rachelle stood closet to the door. Her long red curly hair was down reaching to her mid-waist. Her bright orange eyes were focused and alert. She had on her black midnight cloak and riding boots, ready to run if need be.

Next to her stood Marcus, with dark brown hair was loose reaching just above his exotic green eyes. In his black cloak, and leather pants/shirt. He wore a small chain necklace with a circular silver locket. The locket was his dearest treasure, given to him by his grandmother, who had passed away in _**The Fight**_.

Next to him stood Adrian, standing poised and ready for anything. His silver hair was tied in short ponytail. Wearing the deep black cloak that made his red piercing eyes glow brighter that than the sun rays.

Then was Loretta, she wore her (you guessed it) black clock, with here short purple hair reaching to just the end of the hood. Her maroon color that never seemed to end. She was the smallest of us all, and the strongest. Standing at a 4.9 and 9 quarters, yet she was still able to bringing a grown man down to his knees begging for mercy, (I've seen her do it myself.)

"Quickly get into the tunnel, it will take us far enough away, so we can escape. " I pointed to the trap door I had already opened. They wasted no time asking questions, or thinking. Mary stood at my said waiting for them to all go in before she went herself.

Most people might have taken a second to look at their surroundings, or check the halls. But I had been doing this long enough to know it only took a second to be found, a second to get caught, and a second to die.

Quickly I fallowed the others closing the door behind me and lighting a torch, so I could see, then we broke out into a full run. It wouldn't be long before, they came to my room and found the trapped door. And we need to get as far away from their as possible. No one spoke; we were all too busy listening, for a while all we could hear was the each other footsteps and heavy breathing. Not 10 minutes into our run, was it I heard the scream. I knew who it was; it had been what I was listening for, what I had been waiting for.

It was _**her **_scream. The scream of anger, and outrage, the scream of failure. All wrapped up in a few words, and one high pitched sound.

"_**NO**__**! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" **_

The shrill voice, echoed off the walls, I knew we were at least a good 5 ½ and in a few more minutes we would be out and in the grey woods. That didn't reassure me though, it didn't calm me, it didn't give me any peace, until we were out of this tunnel and a good 3 miles away from the exit, and we still had a chance of being caught or killed. I am not sure anymore which is worse anymore.

"_**HURRY YOU FOOLS! BEFORE THEY REACH THE END OF THE TUNNEL!" **_ Her voice was full of fury and hatred. I began making out a steal door ahead. Hope. That is what washed over me when that door began to appear, until finally it was right in front of my face.

I pulled the handle and pushed the heavy steel door open. The smell of fresh clean air filled my lungs. A strong wind lifted my sea blue hair rise and fly free. I stood a side ushering everyone through, and slamming it shut and lifting a large branch in front of it. Hopefully giving us a few more seconds to get the heck of this area.

"Into the woods, fallow" I said in a hush voice so only they could hear. They fallowed as I had asked. The woods were full of twisting branches, mud, slim, bugs, and dirt seemed to be everywhere. But we didn't slow down. We didn't hesitate, we didn't cry when thorns the size of melons cut or skin. The fear of what was behind us or who would hear was stronger than the anything else.

It wasn't until I spotted a stream of spring water that I slowed and finally stopped. For the first time I really took a look around our surroundings. That's when my eyes passed the vines growing off two huge bolder the size of houses! Except the vines were swaying into the rock and out of the rock. Realizing that it was not going into the rock, but it was going into a gap, between the boulders. I walked over to the vines and pushed them back. I couldn't see a damn thing.

"Mary … can you come her for a moment?" I asked not taking my eyes off what appeared to be a cavern of darkness."

"Yes?" she asked standing next to me looking into the gap.

"Do you think you give me some light?" I looked at her, giving a soft smile.

"Oh yeah, of course." She sang in a cheerful voice. Just like that a source of light came from her hands and finally out of her fingertips until a ball of sun light was laying in her palm. Mary lifted her hands up and through the light into the gap and wala we could see. And what a sight it was. The cave had a rock bottom floor. The ceiling reached up to 25 feet, it appears to have two floors. The second floor were we stood, a flat giant rock laying on its back held up by other rocks it was big enough for several people to stand and spread around on. Vines hung down the walls and climbed up to the top. At the far end of the second floor was a sort of bolder stare case leading down to the 1st floor. Most importantly though it was dry, warm, and sturdy, it would protect us from any storms, and well hidden from the outside world. All we had to do was find something to block the entrance so that the vines wouldn't be blown in giving away the gap, but light enough to move so we could come and go as pleased.

"Looks like you found us a shelter" Mary looked at me and smiled.

"Mary, you just read my mind." I smiled back. "Can you go get the others while I get this placed set up?" I asked her.

"No problem." And with that she walked off to show them what I had discovered.

I pulled off my back pack and dug into its depth to find the 6 hammocks, water, bow and arrow, knifes, fishing poles, compass, rope, along with my sack of other clothing. I began setting up the hammocks and making them securer enough so we wouldn't fall over in our sleep. Bye the time I had the 2nd hammock up and ready, my Campion's were entering our new home. Loretta walked in 2nd (after Mary) and looked around examining every detail keeping a straight face as if her life depended on memorizing every little detail right down to the last stone of the cave. Adrian walked in behind her smiling and admiring the beauty of nature's creation. Rachelle followed close behind him. She found me and met my gaze immediately and smiled running down the boulders to me and wrapping her arms around me, squeezing the air out of my lungs. Once she pulled away tears filled her eyes.

"That was so scary; she was just a few minutes away from us Eden!" Rachelle whispered. I looked into the eyes of my close friend. Rachelle was so good at acting calm when she needed to be, but in reality she was the one who was probably the most scared and worried of us all.

I took her hands and calmly said "Rachelle it's okay, we made it out, don't worry everything is going to be alright" I then gave her a huge and a pat on the back. It must of helped because she nodded and smiled at me setting down her back pack and getting the pillows, blankets, soap, her cloths and of course her beloved candles. I looked up once more at the entrance of the cave to see Marcus looking down at me. He just stared at me and walked down the boulder stair case without breaking eye contact; he walked over to me and began unpacking his pack. He pulled out shoes, books, knifes pots, spoons, plates, and his clothing.

15 minutes later we had firer lit the hammocks up, and everything put were it needed to go. I looked up from my hammock to see Marcus watching me from the upper level; he made eye contact, then got up and walked out of the cave. I looked around, everyone else was a sleep. I slowly got up and quietly snuck out of the cave.

Once I was out I looked around to see where Marcus went. It didn't take long. I spotted him sitting on a tree that was bent over leaning over the creek. I slowly walked over to him. His beautiful green eyes shining in the moonlight. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. When I was less than a 2 feet away he jumped off the tree and landed right in front of me, pulling me into his open warm arms. I closed my eyes and laid against his chest. Then out of nowhere he lifted my feet of the ground holding me a bridal position. Cradling me like a small child, and cared me over to the tree, sitting on the ground and leaning against the tree. We stayed like that for only a few minutes but it felt like hours.

"They've gotten better at tracking us " he whispered. It wasn't a theory, his voice wasn't worried, it was just a fact. He knew as well as I did that we were lucky. We were lucky that we were still alive, that she hadn't caught us, and that everyone made it okay.

"I know.


End file.
